


Shopping

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private time in public, to Rin's distaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shopping. Day 21 of 30.

His car pulled up in front of the house. It was Kou's sign to hurry out the door before Rin could stop them both and investigate. As she slid in next to Seijirou, he spoke up. “Got everything you need?” he asked. She had her wallet and her ID, so she nodded in response and smiled at him.

“I've been looking forward to this all week.” She admitted. Seijirou chuckled awkwardly.

“Well thank you, Gou.” He laid his arm on the divider between the seats.

Kou smiled. “It's Kou.” She insisted this, and intertwined her fingers with his, making him turn as red as her hair. 

The drive to the shopping center was short, but nice. There wasn't any quiet between them, and conversation of what they'd do first filled the car. The electricity between them could kill a bystander.

They held hands while walking through the parking lot and continued after entering the building. Walking by stores, they each waited for the other to lead them somewhere. Seijirou saw the sports emporium but waited for her to pick the first place. 

Stopping by a book store, Kou browsed the selection of shounen while Seijirou followed behind her aimlessly, uninterested in anything until he noticed some bi-shoujo collections and decided to take a look. Grazing down the aisle, nothing took his notice besides one that happened to look like Kou on the on the cover of one. He blushed. 

When Kou found him gazing at it, she picked it up and looked at the summary, deciding to pick it up for purchase. She left Seijirou voiceless and motionless.

After looking walking around some more, shopping bags in hand, they stopped at the sporting goods store to Seijirous' delight. Trying swimsuits on, Kou took pictures for future reference and showed him as he decided which were best fit for him. 

They each had their purchases and were now bored, sitting across from each other in the food court, Neither of them really hungry, but both of them content with each others company. 

“You want me to take you home quite yet?”

“Nah, lemme spend some more time around you before we have to endure my older brother.” 

“That's true.” Seijirou laughed. “Just tell me when.”

Kou moved her foot to contact his, playing footsies with him. They grinned at each other and blushed. 

“Not a bad date,” Kou decided out loud. “You know how to romance a girl.”

Seijirou's smile widened further. “No, I know how to romance you. That's the important part.”


End file.
